Who Knows
by simple elf
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Made for a friend. I honestly have no idea so rip/


The clock slowly ticked on by. Seconds felt like minutes while minutes felt like hours and so on. It seemed as if though the day would never end. Sighing as she threw her pencil at the clock, Miku bit into some of the cake she had. It was the only thing that could entertain her at the moment. She dove her fork back down into the vanilla cake, raising it to take another bite.

A sudden bang outside her door made her jump. The girl rushed out of her desk chair, debating on whether or not to investigate the noise. Grabbing her cake, Miku rushed over to the door quietly. She opened the door slowly, only to find Rin on top of Luka.

"You took my slice of cake, didn't you?!" Rin snarled at Luka.

Miku gulped, realizing it was Rin's slice she took instead of Teto's. She chuckled a bit and cleared her throat, causing the two girls to look up at her. "Haha, er- Rin, Luka didn't take your slice of cake." Miku cleared her throat again, being nervous since Rin can get violent. "I did by accident."

Rin shot up and off of Luka, sneering at Miku. "You what now? You took my cake?!"

The bluenette started waving her arms frantically in front of her after she set the cake aside on the drawer in the hallway. "I- I didn't mean to! Teto told me I could have hers! I must've picked up the wrong slice. You can have it if that'll make you feel better..." Her voice drifted off as the three looked at the half eaten cake.

"Ugh, no thanks." Rin shot glares at the both of them, drawing a sigh or two out of Luka and Miku.

"Sorry about your cake." Luka made her way up and patted Rin on the shoulder before walking back down to the hallway and into her room.

The blonde pouted and sighed. "It's okay, Miku. I'll just take Teto's slice." The Kagamine twin scurried down the stairs, eager for cake.

Smiling, Miku took the cake and walked back into her room after the whole cake fight. It really relieved her that she didn't get too angry and take it out on anyone. She was also glad that it didn't get violent and she was able to resolve it quickly.

There the vocaloid sat back at her desk, slowly devouring the cake throughout time. When she finished her slice of cake, she got up to put the plate back downstairs. She skipped over to the door, her blue pigtails flowing with each bounce. They did the same as she nearly ran downstairs, seemingly defying gravity.

The fork slid off of the cake when Miku hit the last step. This caused a sigh from the girl as she bent over and picked up the fork. It was now covered in a few pieces of hair. It looked blonde and pink. The fight must've started from downstairs. Carrying on with her journey to put the plate in the sink, Miku stepped towards the kitchen, only to see someone in the kitchen. She looked a bit closer to see, bending her knees and stepping a bit forwards. Finally she saw who it was.

"Teto! You didn't tell me you were home from school yet!" Miku somewhat screamed as she ran towards the utau.

This startled Teto, jumping up and turning her head at the other girl. Quickly she realized Miku was going to leap into her arms. Gulping, Teto adjusted herself so this can be done, her backpack barely hanging onto her shoulders. Then there was a Miku in her arms and a grunt from Teto.

"Oof! You really need to tell me when you're going to do that." Teto groaned.

"The point is you caught me. You always have." Miku smiled at the other.

"Yes, but there's going to be a day where I'm not able to ready myself or even be able to pay attention. I don't want you to hurt me or yourself. Health is very important." Teto looked into the vocaloid's eyes.

"What, is this something else you learned at school?" Miku snickered, scrunching her face.

"Mm, maybe." Teto chuckled back. "Alright my arms are getting sore." She set the other on the floor being as gentle as possible. "Maybe we can do something later, it is Friday after all." A sweet smile was given to Miku.

"I'd like that." Miku responded, grabbing some chips off of the counter and giving a kind smile back.

Miku then walked out of the kitchen with the bag of chips in her hand. She struggled to open them, but did so as she got to the stairs. Tonight hopefully would be fun, yet knowing Teto, it would be. No worries were really needed.

* * *

I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I guess they're going to have a fun night. To me that sounds like a night in with video games and music but it needs to be interesting. /i ship nothing ive written so far jfc/ throws more trash into the vocaloid fandom


End file.
